Joe Cocker
1968 July 7, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("Sounds '68," with The Move, The Byrds, The Easybeats, Bonzo Dog Band and The Alan Bown) July 13, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG September 1, 1968 Chateau Impney Grounds, Droitwich, ENG (Bank Holiday Bluesology Festival, with Duster Bennett, Jasper Stubbs And His Gloryland Band, John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Cliff Bennett, Geno Washington and the Ram Jam Band, The Passion Forest & DJ John Peel) September 6, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Yes) October 15, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("A Folk/Blues Czech Charity Concert, in aid of Czech students wishing to remain in Britain. With Julie Felix, Blonde On Blonde, Georgie Fame, Jethro Tull, July, Roy Harper, Spooky Tooth, Alan Price, Family, Gerry Shore, Joe Cocker, Piers Hayman, Spencer Davis, Taste and compered by DJ’s John Peel and Mike Raven) October 25, 1968 Paris, FRA (Joe recorded appearances for three French TV shows) October 26, 1968 Gosta Green Great Hall, Birmingham, ENG (earlier in the day Joe gave a press conference in Paris at Elizabeth Taylor & Richard Burton's boutique) October 27, 1968 UK TV "How It Is" October 27, 1968 Granby Hall, Leicester, ENG October 30, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Tiny Tim) November 3, 1968 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG November 8, 1968 Walthanstow Granada, London, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10, with The Who, Small Faces, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown & The Mindbenders) November 9, 1968 Adelphi, Slough, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, with The Who, Small Faces, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown & The Mindbenders) November 15, 1968 Middle Earth Roundhouse, London, ENG (with The Who, Small Faces, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown & Yes) November 18, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, with The Who, Small Faces, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, The Mindbenders & Yes) November 19, 1968 Paisley Ice Rink, Paisley, SCOT (with The Who, Small Faces, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, The Mindbenders & The Emeralds) November 20, 1968 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.35, with The Who, Small Faces, The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown & The Mindbenders) December 19, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Clouds) December 31, 1968 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (New Years Eve Pop & Blues Party, with John Mayall, The Small Faces, The Gunn, Spooky Tooth, Free, Amen Corner, The Flirtations, The Gods, Bonzo Dog Band, Kippington Lodege & The Big Movement. The Iveys didn't perform due to the show running late) ?? ??, 1968 ORTF Studios, Paris, FRA (FRENCH TV "Surprise Partie", featuring The Who, The Small Faces, Booker T and the MGs, The Pink Floyd, The Troggs, The Equals, Joe Cocker, Fleetwood Mac and French band Les Variations. Broadcast December 31, 1968) 1969 February 27, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (with The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Spooky Tooth, Free & Smile) May 9-11, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Who, with (9th) Maend, (10th) Mixed Generation, (11th) Rush) June 12-15, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Byrds & Pacific Gas & Electric) July 18-20, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish) Joe Cocker US Tour 1969 October 16-19, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by & Little Richard & The Move) October 24-25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Spirit, with Blodwyn Pig) October 26, 1969 New Haven, MI October 29, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA October 31, 1969 Civic Center Convention Hall, Philadephia, PA (3rd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Janis Joplin, B.B. King & Santana) November 1, 1969 Gilligans, Buffalo, NY November 7-8, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI November 9, 1969 Tyrone Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN November 14-15, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA November 21-22, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Fleetwood Mac, King Crimson & The Voices of East Harlem) November 26-29, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Fleetwood Mac) December 4, 1969 Memorial Theatre, Syracuse, NY December 5, 1969 State University, New Platz, NY December 6, 1969 Upsala College, East Orang, NJ December 7, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD December 11, 1969 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX (2 shows 6.00 & 9.30, with Joe Cocker & Fleetwood Mac) December 12, 1969 Anaheim, CA December 14, 1969 Star Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 1970 February 21, 1970 University College, London, ENG The Mad Dog Diary 11th March 1970. Joe Cocker flies into Los Angeles with the intentions of recuperating from grueling months on the road and forming a new band to perform with during the coming summer. 12th March 1970. Dee Anthony (of Bandana Management) flies into Los Angeles bearing the tidings that a seven-week Joe Cocker tour, to begin eight days later in Detroit, has been negotiated and advises Joe that the Musician’s Union, immigration authorities, and promoters involved should be mightily chagrined (to the point of barring him from performing in America henceforth) should he fail to go through with it. 13th March 1970. Leon Russell, hearing of Joe’s plight, offers his services in forming and playing in a band for Joe to take with him on his tour. So great is his prowess on the telephone that, by day’s end, ten musicians have been assembled and rehearsals begun. March 20-21, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MO (supported by Mountain & Stone The Crows) March 22, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Mountain & Stone The Crows) March 26, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Cancelled apoearance, Cincinnati Pop Festival 1970) March 27-28, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY April 1, 1970 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supported by Stone The Crows) April 3-4, 1970 The Depot, Minneapolis, MN April 5, 1970 Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Stone The Crows) April 7, 1970 SUNY Plattsburgh, Plattsburgh, NY April 9, 1970 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT April 11, 1970 Franklin & Marshall College Mayser Gym, Lancaster, PA April 12, 1970 Kingston Armory, Kingston, PA April 13, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA April 14, 1970 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX April 16, 1970 Hemisfair Arena, San Antonio, TX (supported by Zephyr) April 17, 1970 Convention Hall, San Diego, CA (Supported by Stone The Crows) April 18, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, Supported by Stone The Crows) April 21, 1970 Municipal Theatre, Tulsa, OK April 23 & 26, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Van Morrison & The Stonemans) April 24-25, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Van Morrison & The Stonemans) May 1, 1970 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY May 2, 1970 UNC Kenan Stadium, Chapel Hill, NC (Jubilee) May 3, 1970 SUNY New Paltz, New Paltz, NY May 6, 1970 Civic Center, Trenton, NJ (supported by Mountain Fox) May 7, 1970 Albright College, Reading, PA May 8-9, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY May 10, 1970 University of Rhode Island Keaney Gym, Kingston, RI (supported by Swallow) May 15, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Joe Cocker (filling in for Delaney, Bonnie & Friends), Smith, Flying Burrito Brothers, White Lightning, Jesse) May 17, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by Zephyr, Geronimo Black & Grin) July 19, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Dr. John, Mountain, Van Morrison & Voices Of East Harlem) August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) April 18, 1971 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by K.G.B.) March 21, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Alanta, GA April 2, 1972 Arena, St. Louis, MO April 23, 1972 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Stevie Wonder) September 3, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by Marc-Almond & Patto) September 25, 1972 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Marc-Almond & Patto) Australian Tour with The Chris Stainton Band & Patto October 9-12, 1972 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS October 14, 1972 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS October 18-20 & 22, 1972 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (22nd was cancelled) October 24-25, 1972 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (cancelled) October 27-28, 1972 Waca Ground, Perth, AUS (cancelled) September 1, 1974 University Of Texas Memorial Stadium, Austin, TX (“First Annual Texas Sized Rompin' Stompin' Barn Dance and Bar B.Q.", with ZZ Top, Santana, Joe Cocker, Bad Company (with Jimmy Page sitting in) & Jay Boy Adams) September 7, 1974 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by the Mahogany Rush & Duke Williams and the Extremes) September 28, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Little Feat) September 14, 1975 Tenth Street Stadium, Bloomington, IN (cancelled appearance, 'Jordan River Music Festival', with Aerosmith, Blue Oyster Cult, Sha Na Na (who cancelled), Slade (who didn't play due to lack of time), Chris Hillman Band, Savoy Brown, The Atlanta Rhythm Section, Kenny Rankin & LTD) March 27, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (supported by REO Speedwagon) April 7, 1976 RKO Orpheum Theatre, Davenport, IA (supported by the KGB Band) April 30, 1976 Calderone Concert Hall, Hempstead, NY May 2, 1976 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by the KGB Band) May 10, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON June ?, 1977 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (supported by Lea Maalfrid) October 26, 1978 Coconut Grove Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA November 28, 1980 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI May 28, 1982 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK (supported by Bill Davis Band) June 15, 1991 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supporting Rod Stewart & Status Quo) September 16, 1992 Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX (supported by Sass Jordan) 2008 May 24, 2008 Cruzan Amphitheater, West Palm Beach, FL May 25, 2008 Ford Amphitheater, Tampa, FL May 26, 2008 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA May 29, 2008 The Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, OK May 30, 2008 Superpages Center, Dallas, TX May 31, 2008 Cynthia Woods Pavilion, Houston, TX June 1, 2008 The Backyard, Austin, TX June 5, 2008 San Manuel Casino, Highland, CA (No Cocker at this show. SMB only) June 26, 2008 Summer Celebration, Muskegon, MI June 27, 2008 DTE Energy Center, Detroit, MI June 28, 2008 Verizon Wireless Center, Indianapolis, IN July 2, 2008 Starlight Theater, Kansas City, MO July 3, 2008 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN July 5, 2008 First Midwest Bank Amphitheater, Chicago, IL July 6, 2008 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, St Louis, MO July 10, 2008 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY July 11, 2008 Jones Beach, Long Island, NY July 12, 2008 Post Gazette Pavilion, Pittsburgh, PA July 13, 2008 Bethel Woods Center, Bethel, NY July 15, 2008 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON July 17, 2008 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Washington, DC July 18, 2008 MGM Grand at Foxwoods, Foxwoods, CT July 19, 2008 Tweeter Center, Boston, MA July 20, 2008 PNC Bank Center, Holmdel, NJ July 30, 2008 USANA Amphitheater, Salt Lake City, UT July 31, 2008 Red Rocks, Denver, CO August 2, 2008 The Gorge, Seattle, WA August 3, 2008 Lithia Motors Amphitheater, Medford, OR August 6, 2008 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA August 7, 2008 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA August 9, 2008 Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV August 10, 2008 San Diego, CA August 15, 2008 Sleep Train Pavilion, SF August 16, 2008 Events Center, Reno, NV August 17, 2008 Ironstone, Murphy's, CA Joe Cocker - "Fire It Up"-Tour 2013 in Deutschland April 12, 2013 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 13, 2013 Arena Nürnberger Versicherung, Nuremburg, GER April 16, 2013 Arena, Leipzig, GER April 17, 2013 Ratiopharm Arena, Neu-Ulm, GER April 19, 2013 Gerry-Weber-Stadion, Halle, GER April 20, 2013 ÖVB-Arena, Bremen, GER April 22, 2013 Lanxess arena, Cologne, GER April 24, 2013 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 25, 2013 O2 World, Berlin, GER April 27, 2013 Messehalle, Erfurt, GER April 28, 2013 SAP-Arena, Mannheim, GER April 30, 2013 Rothaus Arena, Freiburg, GER May 3, 2013 König Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, GER May 4, 2013 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER May 7, 2013 TUI-Arena, Hannover, GER May 8, 2013 O2 World, Hamburg, GER May 23, 2013 Stadthalle, Zwickay, GER May 25, 2013 Bördelandhalle, Magdeburg, GER May 26, 2013 Stadthalle, Rostock, GER